


In the Grand Scheme of Things

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alienation, Bullying, Clique - Freeform, Gen, Isolation, Scheming, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "Sometimes, it is easier not to talk to someone who analyzes everything."





	In the Grand Scheme of Things

Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus were chatting among themselves when Ignis entered the cafeteria for a snack. As soon as the trio saw the strategist, however, they stopped talking and moved away from one another. Ignis noticed the discomfort in his friends, but chose not to intrude. _Sometimes_ , he reasoned, _it is easier not to talk to someone who analyses everything._

Ignis let a few such incidents pass, but saw more and more of them taking place in the Citadel. In addition, the chamberlain caught the trio constantly looking at their phones when apart, typing something into the devices once in a while. All three of them would look around to make sure that no one was watching. Apparently, Ignis was among the _no one_ as far as they were concerned.

While the prince and his young bodyguards continued to work and train with Ignis as they previously had, the whispers and missives they were keeping to themselves had started to worry the advisor. Ignis Scientia realised that he had begun feeling left out in the process -- _no doubt about it_ , he knew, for it was not the first time he had felt so. What surprised the young man was that, unlike the past instances, he felt _hurt_ about it this time. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus meant more to Ignis than anyone else: they were not only his liege and colleagues, but also his friends, brothers, and… his reason to live. It broke Ignis’ heart to watch the three leaving him out of what was important to them.

Then, much to Ignis’ shock and awe, he saw Cor the Immortal murmuring something to Monica, only to stop talking when the Marshal’s eyes met the retainer’s. _Whatever it is that they’re hiding,_ Ignis mused, _it’s more than a juvenile prank among His Highness and the other guys._ The fact that Cor Leonis was part of it was alarming, as it could mean a security issue. _I would be informed as well if there were a breach..._ Ignis didn’t like where he was going with these ideas. The word “treason” lit up before his eyes like a neon sign, which has him gasp in panic. _Were I accused of treason,_ Ignis reminded himself, _I would be sitting in the gaol now._

Though relieved at the thought, the curious young man couldn’t help but wonder what was happening. _A crowd that excludes me_ , he wrote on a piece of paper. Contemplating on the words, he added, _a clique_. He crossed out ‘clique’ a few minutes later and wrote _secret society_ in its place. Ignis guffawed at his own words and decided that he needed coffee.

The confused tactician was on his way to an Ebony vending machine when his cell phone vibrated, revealing a notification for an incoming message on the screen.

**MONICA: Ignis, please report to the main cafeteria at once.**

He had no idea why Monica would summon him without stating the nature of the business, but Ignis heeded her call and immediately headed to the cafeteria. Finding the place in complete darkness, he switched on the lights.

“SURPRISE!!!”

A crowd of people shouted when the lights came on, catching Ignis off guard. Everyone who he thought was in a grand clique was there. Other familiar faces from all over the Citadel were in attendance, too. And then…

“Your Majesty. Master Clarus.”

The king and his Shield had joined in the shouting as well. _What on Eos is going on?_ Regis smiled and pointed at a large banner on the wall that read, “THANK YOU, IGNIS. WE  <3 YOU.”

For the first time ever, Ignis Scientia broke down and cried before the king and the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
